Hogyan lesz a gyermekből törzsfő
by visszhang
Summary: Httyd 2 után pillanthatunk bele Hiccup életébe, ahogy megbarátkozik és megtapasztalja egy törzsfőnök feladatát. De vajon mennyire képes megfelelni az elvárásoknak, főleg, ha ilyen hamar és váratlanul a gász hevében kellett átvennie az irányítást több élet felett? Sőt, nem csak egy vezér, de egy apa is oda veszett a háborúban? Sok hiccstriddel


Újra itthon

Ez itt Berk. Mármint, csak volt még mielőtt az alfa nem reformálta meg annak szembetűnően robosztus kinézetét. Miután Toothless végett vetett új alattvalóival a háborúnak, azt hinnétek minden csak úgy visszafordult a jól még nem éppen megszokott kerékvágásba? De nagyot tévedtetek! Apám halálával rám hárult a feladat, hogy helyre hozzam ezt a rémcsapást és legfőképpen felkészítsek mindenkit a közelgő télre.

"Mindenki vígan éljenzett körülöttem, amint látták az arcomra festett jelképet. Egy kicsit én magam is elmosolyodtam, de közel sem érzetem magam megtisztelve, mint, azt ők valószínüleg hitték.

-Ideje megünnepelnünk az új törzsfőnk hazatérését!- visszhangzott minden orbitális jégcsapról Gobber harsány hangja.

A tömegnyi ember és sárkány egyöntetűen helyeselte a feltevést. Kínosan simítottam végig bal karomon. "Jellemző, amint lehetőség nyílik, rá tömni kell a fejünket szakadásig." Eközben Toothless észrevette kellemetlen testtartásom és érdeklődve megszimatolta tenyeremet. Válaszként végig simítottam pikkelyes kobakján, majd némán tátogtam: "Nincs semmi baj." úgy tűnt nem tudtam átverni, ezért hát még közelebb lépett termetemhez. Ahogy intettem volna el, hogy foglalkozzon inkább a többi sárkánnyal felém közelített Gobber.

-Hiccup, a többiek arra várnak, hogy kioszd a feladatot a ma esti lakoma lebonyolítására. - hirtelen megakadt bennem a szó. Nyeltem egyet fájdalmasan majd hátra fordultam, ahol anyám békésen társalgott Astriddal valamiről.

-Hát... Az igazság az, hogy szerettem volna anyának megmutatni a környéket, hiszen, tudod, már 2 tized éve nem járt erre...- néztem minden felé csak a szemébe nem- meg jó lett volna beszélgetni vele egy keveset... - ekkora már Gobbernek is leesett szándékom és kissé meglepett arccal megköszörülte torkát.

-Ó, hát persze. Tényleg nem árt, ha egy kicsit egymásra találtok. - tette még ép kezét vállamra megértően. - Majd ezt én elintézem. – bólintottam vissza hálásan.

Amint Gobber tettre intette a falu sokaságát, addig én oda léptem félszegen két legféltettebb nőmhöz az életemben. Astrid velem szemben állva vidáman nézett vissza tekintetembe és húzott közelebb kettejük csevegésébe.

-Jaj, Hiccup, - fogta hasát anyám amint lihegte egy-két nevetés közepette - keresve se találhattál volna Astridnál jobb leányzót! - tette kezét vállamra büszkén.

-Ó, kérem, ne essen túlzásokba, Valka. A fia itt az igazi kincs, - tette másik vállamra kezét gyöngéden Astrid-, aki megtanított arra, hogy nem csak nyers erővel lehet megnyerni egy csatát.

Nem tagadom, tényleg felemelő lett volna még hallgatni, ahogyan agyba, főbe dicsérnek engem, de ezúttal a túlzott aggály miatt inkább sürgettem őket.

-Igazából, azért jöttem, mert szerettelek volna körbe vezetni téged Berken. Sok minden változott és szerintem érdemes lenne megszemlélned. - vakargattam fejemet miközben bocsánatkérően rátekintettem Astridra. Természetesen ő sem mutatott semmi ellenállást ez ügyben.

-Hát, akkor jobb lesz, ha megyek. - lépett hátrébb tőlem és anyámtól- a házunk nem szedi ki magát a jégből magától. - mutatott otthona irányába hüvelykujjával - ha kéne valami, akkor csak ordíts. - majd kisvártatva távozott.

Anyámmal és a sárkányainkkal tehát hátra maradtunk. Pár pillant még eltelt köztönk szótlanul mire Toothless előrébb lökött túlméretezett fejével.

-Először, szerettem volna, ha meglesed a megmaradt romokat a sárkányok istállójából. - meredtem a földre és rugdostam arrébb egy kavicsot. - anyám jóságosan bólintott válaszul.

Felülvén Toothlessre, ő is követte példámat, majd felszálltunk. - A legjobb lesz, ha a kifutó felül közelítjük meg. - kiáltottam felé a süvítő szélen keresztül, de megközelítve már látni lehetett, hogy azt is eltorlaszolt a jég. Szólalnom sem kellett Toothless egyből tudta mi jár a fejemben és plazma csapásával azon nyomban szabad utat robbantott nekünk. Elégedetten felnevetve megérintettem fejét hálából, amire csak vidáman felmordult, akár egy hatalmas macska.

Anyám eközben ámulattal és örömmel szemlélte kettőnk néma csevegését. Berepülvén a barlangba megkönnyebbülve tapasztaltam, hogy sértetlenül megmaradt minden. "Hála Thornak, legalább ezt nem kell újraépíteni az alapoktól. Nem hiába, egy sziklahegy csak strapa bíróbb." Habár elég sötét volt. Azonban anyám is erre gondolva botjával intett és Cloudjumper hamarjában begyújtotta a fáklyákat, majd kedélyesen felkacagott.

-Azért nekünk is meg van a saját kis nyelvünk. - lépett mellém botjával végig kopogtatva a padlót. - Na, de amint látom, a te kézügyességeddel nem fogok tudni versenybe szállni. - Karolta át nyakamat finoman és körbe forgatott. Egy kicsivel, több vidámsággal felsóhajtottam és gyorsan kibújtam öleléséből, csak hogy megragadjam szabad kezét és elráncigálhassam az előttünk álló lépcső felé.

-Ezeket a karámokat itt - mutattam balra, s jobbra a lépcsőfokok mászása alatt - személyre szabottan méretre terveztük, valamint figyelembe vettük az egyes fajok magasság igényét is. - Ekkor beléptem egy gronkel fekhelyére. - Az aljzat fenyőpalánkból áll, amely nem csak szellőzik, de egyben kíméli is a tartó oszlopokat a túlterheléstől. - lépett elővigyázatosan anyám a fára, ezalatt Toothless pajkosan ugrándozott a szűk helyen és bár egy kis por szállt emiatt a levegőbe reccsenésnek nyomát nem lehetett hallani

-Lenyűgöző. - simított végig a simára csiszolt pallón. - De hogyan, ha még egy pár vikinget sem bír el egy léc. - a kérdést várva leguggoltattam a padlóra.

\- Több rétegű palánk. A lényeg az, hogy egymásra helyezed a faléceket úgy, hogy az egymást közvetlenül fedők szálai épp merőlegesen álljanak. - csillantak erre fel anyám kéklő szemei. - Ennek köszönhetően a súly, ami jelenesetben egyik irányból biztosan széttörné a fát, ha ez meg is történne, a másik irányban álló fa megakadályozza a teljes rongálódást.

-Ejha... - nyúlt a lécek közé, hogy megérezhesse a rétegeket.

-És ami ezeket a lapokat összetartja az -

-A fenyőgyanta. - fordultam tudálékos arca felé döbbenten. Nem is helyeseltem vele csak tetetett durcával és fél mosollyal a képemen levezettem őt a lépcsőn.

-Ha megnézed, akkor minden karám magasságában a tartógerendákon jelzések vannak. - mutattam kezemmel egy-egy pontra. - Azok jelölik a sárkány nevét és a gondozóját. - anyám ekkor kérdően felém tekintett. -Mi az? - fordultam én is felé.

-Nem azt mondtad, hogy a gazdája. - egy pillanatra elpirultam és elfordultam Toothless felé kínosan.

-Mert... - cirógattam meg a füle mögött figyelem elterelés gyanánt. - nem azok. Ők nem a kis háziállataink vagy haszonállataink, hanem a társaink. - néztem vissza elővigyázatosan. Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ennyire büszkén fog visszanézni szemeimbe. - Én legalábbis ezt akarom másoknak is megtanítani. - csuktam be szememet rendkívüli lassúsággal várva a fojtogató ölelést anyám részéről. Nem is kellett sokáig várni rá, arcával hajamba dőlt és egyik kezével orcámat simította.

Miután végre elengedett elhagytuk a terepet, ezúttal a fórum felé véve az irányt, ahol már az esti lakoma előkészületei javában folytak, Sárkányok és emberek készítették a sülteket, gyerekek szaladgáltak vidáman egy-egy apró sárkányt kergetve. Anyám vidáman forgatta figyelmét egyik irányból a másikba. Gondolom, kész csodaként élte meg, ahogy látta, hogyan éltünk egymással szimbiózisban. Viszont erre még számtalan alkalma lesz rácsodálkozni így kézen fogva elkezdtem a hegytető felé vezetni. Hátra hagyva ez emberek sürgését a tér élénksége már-már csak tompa morajként szűrődött át a fakunyhók ép és romos maradványai között. Egy kicsit újra megkönnyebbültem a sok embertől távol, tényleg nem volt ehhez egyáltalán gusztusom jelenleg.

-Fiam, nem kell ennyire ráncigálnod! – dermedtem meg azonnal fájdalmas hangját hallva és rögvest eleresztettem ruhája ujját- Én is épp annyira akarom látni az otthonunkat, mint amennyire te szeretnéd megmutatni. Ezek után egymás mellett lépkedve meneteltünk fel, míg el nem értük a látványát. A szívem hirtelen összeszorult keservesen. Kelet felől egy hatalmas jégszurony döfte kétfelé a ház belső részét. Ahogyan innen láttam épp az ajtó mellett a konyhát félbe és fent a szobámnál Toothless ágya felett kandikál ki a vége. Fáradtan kifújtam a levegőt és anyámra tekintve mutattam rá az egykoron otthonnak nevezett most már csupán háborús törmelékre.

-Íme a ház. – kalimpáltam lelketlenül arra a borzadályra. – Légy újra üdvözölve. – lógattam lejjebb államat, de anyám csak ámulva tett egy lépést még közelebb, majd még egyet ezúttal nagyobbat, végül már rohant egyenest fel a sziklalépcsőn a bejárathoz. Ott megállt erősen lihegve. Ezalatt én és a két sárkány röptében követte őt. Felérvén láttam arcára kiülni a bánatot és bűntudatot és még egy halvány megkönnyebbülést is. Kezében szorongatta azt a régi rézkilincset. Megértően fellélegeztem és saját kezemet ráhelyeztem az övére, válaszul felém pillantott aggódva. De nálam csak bátorításra talált. – Akkor hát? Most itt fogunk ácsorogni, míg le nem száll az éj vagy be is megyünk végre? – szorítottam meg kezét és nyomtam le vele a kilincset alig észrevehetően. Anyám kifújta végre a bent tartogatott feszültséget ezzel erőt vett magán.

A nyikorgó faajtó feltárta az előttünk romokban álló otthonunkat. Bár nem volt akkora a kár, mint azt elsőre becsültem, mégis elszomorított apám karosszékét félbe vágva látni. Ezzel szemben anyám tátott szájjal lépte át a küszöböt. Körbe lépkedve a konyhában végig érintette a falakat, bútorokat, szöveteket egyre csak egy fajta nosztalgikus tekintet feltörésével arcán.

-Semmi sem változott. – nevetett fel halkan.

-Leszámítva a jégoszlopot. – mutattam a kristály tömegre egyhangúan.

-Ó, hát persze. – mivel a szobámba vezető lépcsőt is eltorlaszolta, anyám intett Cloudjumpernek, hogy szabadítsa fel az utat, ezt azonnal végre is hajtotta. Ahogyan izgatott gyerek módjára felszaladt a szobámba nem tudtam nem levakarni saját arcomra kiülő mosolyomat. Az utolsó lépcsőfok után megálltam a félfára támaszkodva, kezeimet összekulcsoltam. Néztem, kíváncsi mozdulatait, csodálkozó arcvonásait tervrajzaimat vizsgálva, kacagó vállait Toothless fekhelyét megcsodálva, de hirtelen megállt az ágyam szélén. Szemöldökömet megráncolva mellé léptem és ott nyomban megértettem szótlan dermedtségét.

-Apa találta meg. – nézett rám tüstént hüledezve, légzése gyors tempót diktált. – amikor kicsi voltam bele dobtam a tengerbe. – nem válaszolt – egy kereskedő ismerőse rátalált valahol, és elhozta nekem. – visszagondolva Johannra csöppett elnevettem magam. Elvettem a kezéből a rongyos kis sárkánybabát és megforgattam kezemben. – Azért dobtam el, mert utáltam – felnézve arca elszomorodni látszott – mert arra, emlékeztetett, hogy sárkányok öltek meg téged. – sütöttem le szemeimet eközben megszorítottam búsan a rongybabát. Kezével állam alá nyúlt és fölemelte azt. Tekintetünk összeért, övéből bánat és bánás enyémből harag és kín sugárzott.

-Hanyagoltalak, sőt hátra hagytalak. Anyának engem nevezni kiérdemeletlen kitűntetés lenne, ezért hát nem is várhatom el tőled. – hajolt közelebb hozzám – Viszont, ha látsz, számomra helyet még az életedben én Thorra megesküszöm, hogy melletted fogok maradni, amíg világ a világ és anyához méltóan segíteni foglak az ínséges időkben. Adsz még nekem egy utolsó esélyt arra, hogy rendbe hozzam a hibáimat, Hiccup?– szemeim rémülten felnyíltak és szaporább lett lélegzetem. Látásomat elmosta a szemeimből zúdulni kezdő könnyek sorozata, amiket akárhányszor töröltem le nem fogytak el. A háttérben a két sárkány a sziklára letelepedve mormoltak halkan, engem figyeltek aggódóan. Számat beszédre tátottam remegő ajkakkal, de féltem csak dadogó bőgés hagyta volna el. Helyette inkább magamhoz szorítottam édesanyámat és tehetetlenül áztattam pacallá ruháját. Közben ő is viszonozta az ölelést, fejemet és hátamat simogatta lassú mozdulatokkal. Pár melengető perc elteltével már erőt vettem magamon, hogy választ adhassak kérdésére.

-Szerinted csak úgy, eltolnám magamtól az egyetlen élő szülőmet, akit 20 év után végre visszakaptam?! – szorítottam testét közelebb – Tényleg sokat kell még rólam tanulnod, anya.


End file.
